


in vino angustiae

by athousandwinds



Category: The Charioteer - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazell had never liked Odell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in vino angustiae

Hazell heard the name "Lanyon" perhaps once after he left school, and even then it was referring to some up-and-coming young starlet. Still, he sat down for a few moments with a G&amp;T.

It had been _Odell_, which was what he found hard to forgive. All very well if Lanyon'd been after some mousy fag, or had a hopeless pash for some thickening bulldog. It would even have been amusing, thinking of whippet-quick, quixotic Lanyon lusting madly after some hidebound Lord Kitchener-type.

But _Odell_. People had liked Odell, he was the sort of person whom everyone did; not casually or indifferently but, "Right-o, Pythias old chum, I'll wait here until you come back". Hazell had never quite seen the appeal himself, but there'd been a few agonised looks from Carter on the subject.

The thing was – and Hazell thought he must be rather tipsy by now – the thing was that Lanyon, bloody Lanyon, had gone head-over-ears for someone who simply didn't embody the perversity of affection. Odell had even made a point to be consciously, exasperatedly kind to Hazell when he'd missed some stupid kick in Games.

_Bloody_ Lanyon. There'd been nothing wrong with Hazell, who'd actually wanted him. Nothing at all. And nothing wrong with Hazell _for_ wanting him, either, and Odell wasn't so pure as all that. It'd been summer, high summer, and Odell red and ripe for the plucking. Lanyon'd just been a coward, that was all. Hazell had been his easy choice.

Bloody Lanyon. He'd never understood, none of it. It wasn't Hazell's _fault_.


End file.
